Recovery
by UnknownTitans
Summary: When Robin is injured in a battle with Cinderblock it leaves Starfire feeling insane amounts of grief and sadness
1. Luck Runs Out

I have never really believed in the concept of luck, I just don't see how there could be some mystical force that we each have a predetermined amount of and sometimes It's there to help us out and other times it throws us in at the deep end of a bad situation. The main reason I don't believe in it though it because it implies that skill isn't necessary and that you can just put 0% effort into something and get lucky. Skill is something that defines me, I have trained near enough every day of my 16 years, whether that is acrobatics training or combat training; for the most part my skills are unmatched by mere humans like me. The other Titans don't need this level of skill because they have their powers to rely on, but it is a necessity for me.

One foot in the wrong place or lunging forward just a second to late can mean all my training and all my skills worthless and as the thundering fist of Cinderblock hurtles towards me with no sign of me being able to dodge it seems that this is the case. Without my skill it seems that lady luck is what I am falling back on now and if she is indeed real then let's hope I have some luck left to spare.

Starfire bolted upright from her sleep. Her head was in agony and there was a loud ringing in her ears. After the ringing began to subside she took a look around the room she was in, it was the medical bay of the tower but she couldn't remember ever being injured and coming here. She racked her brains for a reason she was here and slowly an realisation started to form in her head.

"ROBIN!" she screamed, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened.

* * *

 _They had been fighting Cinderblock and slowly but surely they were tiring the 20ft rock monster out. Starfire had been distracted for the majority of the fight. Earlier that day she had heard some girls gossiping about Robin and she was interested in what the girls were to discuss and so she decided to listen into the conversation. They had been talking about all of the team but they paid particular interest to the topic "If Robin has a girlfriend" a few of the girls were denying it saying that he didn't have time for a relationships whilst another handful were demanding that he did. A few were stating that he must be in a relationship with Batgirl but then the others reminded them that Gotham and Jump were on completely other sides of the continent and that they doubted Robin would have time for a long distance relationship. Then one of the girls perked up with the idea that he must be dating Starfire considering how much time they spend together, instantly the other girls were on board almost forgetting that Starfire even existed until the other girl mentioned it. At hearing this conclusion Starfire blushed profusely._

 _Whilst they were in mid battle Starfire couldn't help but be drawn back to that discussion and her mind was clouded with ideas of her and Robin dating. However this distraction proved catastrophic when she heard muffled sounds and looked up to see the thundering fist of Cinderblock heading straight for her._

 _"STARFIRE! MOVE!" Robin yelled_

 _Starfire was utterly disorientated "Wha-" She began but she was cut off by a hard shove to the right, as she rolled along the floor she managed to look up to see what was happening and as she did she was filled with dread as she saw Robin's limp form hurtling backwards and colliding full force with a concrete wall._

 _"ROBIN!" she screamed as his body fell to the floor in heap. She threw herself into the air and rocketed towards his and landed just in front of where he had collided with the wall. In front of her was the broken form of Robin. She couldn't see as her eyes clouded with tears and they fell rapidly from her face "Robin…." She sobbed falling to her knees "I am so sorry Robin"._

 _"Beast Boy! You and me are gonna distract Cinderblock while Raven helps Robin" Cyborg commanded looking in convern at his fallen leader._

 _"On it!" Beast Boy responded, changing into an elephant and charging the walking boulder_

* * *

Starfire rushed out of the medical room "Robin!" she repeatedly yelled as she ran through the tower. She had to know what had happened.

"Star?" Beast Boy asked running through the corridor and into the common room where Starfire was currently searching. "Good you're awake" he said with a smile.

"Beast Boy…." Starfire already feared the worst and the tears that were welling up were now spilling beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Star, are you okay?" he paused "Raven had to knock you out back there." He said with a worried look on his face

"I was knocked out?" she responded quizzically

"Yeah you went berserk back there; we couldn't stop you so Raven had to knock you out"

* * *

 _Raven quickly made her way to the sobbing form of Starfire "Starfire…" she reached out to touch the crying alien's shoulder_

 _"NO! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" tears flooding down her face_

 _Raven recoiled back from the outburst but continued "Starfire it's going to be-"_

 _"NO! IT WILL NOT BE THE O AND K" she paused wrapping her arms around her sides "Robin….he is dead because I was not doing the focusing. It is my fault and I will make this right"_

 _"Starfire what are you going to-" She tried to ask but the alien was already rocketing through the air towards Cinderblock_

 _"Starfire! Stop!" Cyborg yelled turning to look at the girl hurtling towards the rock creature_

 _"YOU HAVE TAKEN ROBIN FROM ME SO I WILL RETURN THE FAVOUR! YOUR LIFE, FOR THAT OF HIS!" and before any of the Titans could stop her she had already buried her glowing green fist deep into the face of Cinderblock and with one swift blast he was reduced to rubble in a bright green light._

 _Despite Cinderblock's condition it seemed Starfire was not finished yet as she was ripping apart evey large piece of rubble left with her bare hands whilst tears continued to stream down her face._

 _"Starfire you need to stop, now!" Raven said in an attempt to soothe her but she paid no attention_

 _"Starfire!" yet again no response or sign of stopping_

 _"STARFIRE!" Raven yelled before aiming her hand at Starfire's head and speaking her mantra. And after a few seconds Starfire fell face first onto the ground, out like a light._

* * *

"I-I destroyed Cinderblock?" she managed to stammer out slumping onto her knees on the floor, utterly terrified by how easily she had done it.

"Yeah, all that was left was pebbles by the time Raven managed to stop you"

"I-I am a…..murderer" her face wrought with terror and regret

"Wha-no Star, first of all Cinderblock wasn't a person, we don't even know he came to life in the first place and second you thought he had killed Robin. I would have done the same if I was in your position and I thought he had killed one of you guys" he said with a determined look on his face.

Starfire instantly perked up hearing Beast Boy say 'thought he had killed'. "Robin…he-he survived?"

"Yeah Star, he's in pretty bad shape but Raven said he should be okay" he paused "Raven was trying to tell you that Robin was alive but you wouldn't listen, you just went straight for Cinderblock without thinking…..it was really scary watching you back there. You were covered in this green light and we thought you were might explode or something"

"I am truly sorry friend Beast Boy" She said covering her face with her hands feeling utterly disgusted with herself and letting the tears flow once again down her face.

"Hey, don't cry Star it's okay now" he said comfortingly

"If Robin is injured then why is he not in the medical bay?" she asked in panic

"They took Robin to the hospital, Raven said something about not having enough medication and equipment at the tower to deal with his injuries"

"Then friend, why are you not at the hospital also?" she asked confused

"Oh, Raven told me to stay back here and make sure you were okay. She said normal knock-out spells wouldn't have any effects on you in that state and so she had to manually go into your head and shut off parts of your consciousness to force you to sleep. She wasn't sure if that would have any side effects on you so I was told to make sure you were okay"

"I see, thank you friend Beast Boy" and without even another word Star bolted out of the common room and into the elevator and then rocketed through the air towards Jump City Hospital.

* * *

All of the walls inside the hospital were a strong white and it made Starfire very uncomfortable and anxious about being there. She stepped up to information desk "Please, which room is Robin being treated in?" she asked trying to be polite despite being extremely close to tears.

"Are you a friend of family member of him?" the woman behind the desk asked

The word friend bore deep into her, would Robin forgive her for what happened and still want to be her friend? Would she ever forgive herself?... "Yes, my name os Starfire and I am a friend of his"

"Oh of course, didn't recognise you at first. He's in room 104 which is on the right at the end of the corridor, sweetheart" the woman responded kindly

"Thank you" she looked over the desk at the woman's name badge "Pam" she gave her a wobbly smile before dashing down the corridor.

She stepped quickly into the room and the sight of Robin's bruised arms and legs shattered her heart into a million pieces. "Robin….."She staggered towards him and threw herself to his side sobbing into his gown "please forgive me…. I am so sorry". She felt herself being pulled slowly away and clutched to Robin tightly.

"Star" Cyborg said sternly but when she hung on tighter his tone became softer understanding how she must feel "Come on little lady, you gotta give the boy some space if you want him to get better"

Hearing this she quickly released him and backed away as if she thought her touch was causing Robin immense pain. "I apologise" she said downtrodden

"That's okay Star. It's upset us all….well maybe not 'clutching to him for dear life whilst crying into his shirt' upset but we are still worried" he said with a reassuring grin on his face.

Starfire responded with a nod and flumped onto a chair next to the bed staring at her feet. She was finding it difficult to look up at the bed where Robin lay without feeling a mix of guilt and immense sadness hitting her like a tsunami. She heard the squeaking of a chair and noticed that Raven had sat beside her.

"Star…I know it looks bad but I just put him in a healing sleep so that he will recover faster…and Star... about Cinderblock you-" Raven said carefully

"killed him" Starfire finished Raven's sentence for her

"Yes" Raven replied solemnly

"Then friend Raven?" she paused "Why do I no longer feel remorse for such an awful act?" she said sadly

Raven gave her a nervous look before shifting it into one of empathy "I know what it's like to see people get hurt Starfire, and sometimes…sometimes the only way you think you can fix things is by doing back what someone has done to you. You thought he had killed Robin and so you killed him."

"I believe the earthen saying is 'an eye for an eye', yes?" Starfire asked thoughtfully

"Yeah, and Star I want you to know we understand, I'm sure we all would have done the same if we were in your position" Raven replied

"Not Robin" Starfire stated "He would never kill. Even despite what had happened, he believes that no matter what. Killing is wrong" she paused as tears began to spill "he will be so upset with me" she began to cry, "what if he wishes for me to leave the team?" the sobbing becoming more muffled as she buried her face in her hands.

Cyborg walked over to Star and offered her a hug, to which she greatly accepted. "Rob may be upset at first Star but he will understand why you did it" he paused looking over to the clock "anyway it's late and visiting time is over so we be going now Star….we need to let Rob get some rest"

"No." she stated

"No?" Cyborg asked confused

"No. I will not leave Robin's in this state until he awakens. It is my fault this happened and I will fix this" she said firmly

"Star-" Cyborg was about to say before Raven interrupted him by grabbing his arm and leading him towards the door "Fine. But I'm not sure if the nurses will be too happy about you staying in here…"

"Then they will have to do the dragging of me kicking and screaming" she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Okay little lady, remember to get some sleep yourself" Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"Pleasant shlorvax friends" she gave them a small wave as they left through the door

Once they left, Starfire lifted herself from her seat and floated over to the bed before laying down at Robin's side and wrapping her arms around him as if creating a shield to protect him from any threat of danger. She laid there in silence holding onto him tightly, hoping above all hopes that Robin would understand when he wakes but regardless of his forgiveness she would make sure he was well again. "Do not worry Robin, I will stay by your side until you are well and I will fix the mistakes that I have made."

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

For anyone thinking "Hey, haven't I read 'Recovery' before?" This is a re-upload but as one story rather than split into one-shots. A couple of fans requested it and so I agreed that it made more sense to be in this format.

 **Next Chapter:** As Robin awakes and beings the healing process of his injuries, Starfire is left trying to think of ways to recompense for the problems she has caused, and she is terrified of what Robin thinks of her now.


	2. Healing Process

_**Previously:**_

 _Once they left Starfire lifted herself from her seat and floated over to the bed before laying down at Robin's side and wrapping her arms around him as if creating a shield to protect him from any threat of danger. She laid there in silence holding onto him tightly, hoping above all hopes that Robin would understand when he wakes but regardless of his forgiveness she would make sure he was well again. "Do not worry Robin, I will stay by your side until you are well and I will fix the mistakes that I have made."_

* * *

Robin awoke with a blinding headache and a throbbing pain seemingly everywhere else on his body. He squinted into the light source on the roof above him and slowly but surely his eyes started to make out the shape of the roof, as blurry as it still was to him. Gradually the image began to focus and stared at the white tiled ceiling above him, he managed to tilt his head left and right to scan the room a bit but his muscles were extremely stiff and only allowed the slightest of movements. The room didn't resemble any that were in the tower.

He began to think over the previous events, he remembered them finding Cinderblock making his way towards the high security prison and stopping him before he reached the prison. He remembered being in mid-battle when he saw Cinderblock's huge fist travelling towards Starfire and it didn't even seem like she was paying attention. He remembered that he had threw himself in front of the hit to knock her out of the way but the rest seemed to be a blank and he didn't know if he had succeeded in knocking Starfire out of the way. "Star…." He groaned out sadly as he realised that he may not have made it in time.

Starfire had been sat in the chair at the side of Robin's bed she was staring hopelessly down at the floor gently swaying her feet back and forth in anyway to keep herself cheerful. She had stayed by Robin's side the past 2 nights as he rested, when the nurses tried to throw her out she would lash out at them that she would not be leaving and they should give up on asking. Despite her knowing that Robin was healing and would recover she felt more dread over the idea of what Robin would think of her when she told him what happened. The thought of him kicking her off the team was bad enough but the idea of him being disappointed and upset with her was something that would destroy her.

She heard a faint noise to her right and she lifted her head to scan for the source of the sound, her eyes landing on the sight of Robin tilting his head around to examine his soundings. "Star….." he groaned out through a hoarse voice almost quiet enough for it to be a whisper but Starfire heard it immediately. She sat up quickly from her chair "Robin?"

"Starfire?" Robin asked sounding relieved

"Robin!" she gasped as she threw herself onto the bed next to him and began to pepper his face with kisses as if each one would somehow miraculously cure the injuries done to him. Robin looked up at her, a mixture of shock but also relief evident on his face. She realised what she had been doing and quickly lifted her face away from his "Oh-my sincerest apologies Robin!" she said ashamedly "I am immensely glad that are you are the okay".

Robin chuckled softly "I'm glad you're okay too Star" His lack of care for his own wellbeing reminded her of a question she had forgotten to even ask herself

She wanted to yell and scream at him for being so foolish but she realised that he had only just awoken and is still damaged and so the full force of a Tamaranian scolding would probably do more harm than good. So she settled for the gentler approach "Robin…why did you injure yourself in place of me when we were fighting Cinderblock. Tamaranian's are far more durable than humans and so I would have sustained far less damage than you did from the hit."

"Because Star…" he ground out, trying to put as much of his energy into being able to speak to her "because it would kill me to see you get hurt and know that I could have done something. Even if that something gets me injured instead"

Starfire was speechless so instead she simply held Robin in a tight embrace and buried her head into his shoulder allowing a few tears to drop down her cheeks. She could not believe that he would be willing to put himself in a normally certain-death situation in order to stop her from being injured. The idea of Robin taking a fatal hit troubled her deeply but the idea that he would be there to protect her gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Star?...Did we manage to stop Cinderblock in the end?" he asked awaiting a response

Dread filled Starfire from her core, she wanted to fly away as fast as she could and never have Robin ever find out what happened and what she did but she knew that he deserved to know. Regardless of the circumstances. "I-I…" she choked out through sobs.

Robin leaned back against the headboard of his bed and took Starfire's shoulders in both of his hands and titled her to be sat in front of him "Star, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I…killed him" she finally managed to say before covering her face with her hands and sobbing harder.

"Cinderblock?" Robin asked, he wanted to make sure that he had heard Starfire correctly.

She nodded.

"Wha-How? Why?" he asked utterly confused and shocked of the idea that his sweet and innocent Starfire had gone so far as to kill anything.

Starfire lifted her hands down from her face and looked timidly at Robin "I-I thought you were dead….that Cinderblock had killed you…It was all my fault and I was so full of grief and sadness that I lost control".

Robin couldn't think of a response so he allowed Starfire to continue.

"I do not remember it well but according to Beast Boy I punched my fist into Cinderblocks face and blasted him, reducing him to rubble. I did not stop destroying him until friend Raven cast a spell to do the 'knocking out' of me" She stared into the confused and shocked face of Robin and her worst fear had come true. Robin was upset with her for what she had done and he would probably never forgive her. In a panic she threw her arms around his sides and buried her face into his chest "Oh Robin I am so sorry! Please do not be upset or the disappointed in me…

"Star" Robin tried to interrupt but she ignore him and continued

"Please! I beg of you Robin, you must forgive me for what I have done. If you wish me to leave the team then I will understand but please do not be upset with me" she pleaded

"Star" he said placing his hand on her cheek "I understand why you did it" he stated gently

"Y-you do?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah Star. If something had happened to you then I would have done the same"

"No you would not have Robin. You live by a rule of not killing"

"I do…but you're different Star" he paused "You are extremely special to me and if someone hurt you...I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from breaking that code"

Starfire was so relieved and grateful that Robin understood she began to once again pepper his face with kisses.

Robin chuckled as she did this and before he realised what he was doing he had leaned forward and had laid a kiss on her lips. He saw Starfire's eyes widen and her gasp and he regretted it immediately. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

Seeing the worry on Robin's face she quickly pressed her lips back onto his firmly to reassure him that she felt the same way. She deepened the kiss to which Robin eagerly agreed and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Up until this point Starfire hadn't been focusing on Robin's condition but now she realised that he was probably gasping for air and so reluctantly she pulled her face away and rested her forehead against his smiling widely. "So you are not the upset with me?" Robin shook his head smiling "and I may keep my place in the team?"

"Of course Star" He paused a wide grin forming on his face "I couldn't go kicking my girlfriend out of the team now could I?"

Starfire beamed, her eyes shimmering with glee at understanding the connotations of the new term. She quickly pressed her lips back against his much more softly and gently now so that Robin would actually be able to breathe this time.

"You two having fun?" Cyborg asked trying his hardest to supress a laugh.

The new voice shocked them back to reality and Starfire fell backwards off of the bed and onto the floor before standing up and smiling sheepishly at the other 3 titans stood in the doorway.

Raven gave the couple a grin as she moved over to Robin and began to examine his condition and then began to unscrew the top from a bottle of aspirin.

"I wouldn't bother Rae" Cyborg stated a teasing grin spreading on his face "I think lover boy's already got all the medicine he's going to need" he teased

Starfire was about to raise her voice and scold Cyborg for mocking Robin in the state he is in but Robin gently lowered her scolding finger for her.

"Cyborg may be an interrupting idiot" He said taking a firm grip of Starfire's hand in his and smiling deeply at her "But he is right"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

To all of you who have re-read this story then thanks a bunch for sticking around. I really wanted to write a 3rd chapter to this story but I just cannot think of any addition that wouldn't just spoil the ending of this chapter.

If you enjoyed it please leave a review/favourite to let me know what you thought.


End file.
